Never Enough
by Gater101
Summary: Sometimes it's never enough
1. Belief

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

Need to know stuff: First part of a new series I'm writing based on a true experience kind of... the emotions are the same but the situations may vary.

A/N: I know it's been a while but I'm back for a while! Finally! Please please give me feedback! I haven't had much lately! And I'm hungry! PLEASE! 

****

Title: _Belief_ part ONE of the '_Never Enough_' series! Enjoy!

****

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

****

Belief 

Gater101

__

Acceptance by the mind that something is true or real often underpinned by an emotional or spiritual sense of certainty.

He had to believe that she didn't do it. He had to have that belief in her and her capacity as a human being. He had to allow himself to have that…trust in her. He needed to know for himself, needed evidence that she didn't; that she wouldn't hurt him like that. 

His heart was aching at the thought of her doing that, of being as…lackadaisical as to inflict such pain on him, provoke such shock and anger in everyone she knew.

But he was afraid. Afraid that he would find out she did do it, that she could be as deceitful and untrustworthy. Afraid that his heart wouldn't be able to handle what everyone else was trying to tell him. Fear.

He wasn't a fearful person, not by any means, but lately… Things that included her scared him – a lot. God she was his one and only vulnerability, he did what she told him and melted at her smile…he loved…*loves* her. And then she goes and does this? Goes and does something that could ruin everything? 

He treated her like a fucking princess, neglected his best friends to be with her. But for what? For this? No, not for this, he never expected this. This was shallow even by her standards. He knew of her history, knew how she used to be. But she had changed, or at least he thought she had.

He had to do it. Had to find out what was going on. Had to look her in the eye and see for himself if she did or not. 

"I can't believe you," he says harshly, a harshness he thought she deserved. "I can't believe you would lie to me after all we have been through."

Taking the plunge was easier said than done. But he had done it, and he had to deal with the consequences.

However painful. 


	2. Convince

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

Title: _Convince_, part TWO in the '_Never Enough_' series.

****

Author: Gater101

****

Feedback: Pretty please! Fairy_floss_queen_laura@hotmail.com 

****

Convince

Gater101

__

To make somebody sure or certain of something

She was scared, more so than ever before. She was loosing him, could actually see him leaving her. She needed a reason for it, for everything going wrong, and no one was willing to tell her. No one cared enough to explain to her why she had lost him.

She went from rhyme to reason to try and convince him that she didn't… that she *wouldn't* do that to him. But he heard nothing, instead continued on stripping her of her every fibre of humanity and dignity.

She told him countless times, told him the *truth* countless times, and yet he failed to believe her. After everything they went through he still didn't have the trust in her humanity to believe her. 

The worst thing about the whole… *thing* was that she had to be *there* with him right there in the same room with him for the majority of the day. Had to try and hide that she was hurting, try and deny that this was affecting her abilities in her job. But it was, she could see this and her closest friends could see this also… but could he? Could he see the pain he was putting her through? 

Deciding that there was nothing more she could do to avoid the inevitable, she jumped into the elevator and made her way to the briefing room where she would be de-briefed on her next mission…with him.

She had a lot of convincing to do.

++

"You leave in thirty, dismissed," Hammond told them as he rose from his seat, no doubt sensing the tension around the table.

No one moved for a few minutes until Jack, no longer able to stay at the table, pushed his chair back causing Daniel and Jonas to raise their heads in a startled gesture. Sam looked up from the table momentarily then re-fixed her steely gaze on the table.

"I think we better go get geared up what do ya say?" Without waiting for an answer Jack walked away from the table and out the door causing a shadow to hang momentarily in the room. 

A silence descended over the table both cold and unforgiving. Never before had Samantha Carter felt such hatred come from her friends. Not even at any Goa'uld. The thing about this though, it was directed at her… and she didn't know why.

"Daniel…" She began, determined to get some sort of answers.

"Don't Sam, just… leave it." With that he and Jonas stood and left with such speed that a small draft blew over her face. 

"Teal'c can you explain this to me? Please?" She was begging, she knew she was but she didn't care.

Teal'c rose slowly from his chair, hesitating before straightening up and stepping back.

"Sometimes, MajorCarter, words are never enough." 

Standing, now alone, in the briefing room Sam Carter allowed herself to break down and cry. If only for a moment, she could loose herself in her tears.

**__**

TBC

What do you thinkles????


End file.
